thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Anastasia Stark
This is a tribute originally created by The Wayward Daughter, and then auctioned off to Sambaroses Please don't use her without prior permission! 'Anastasia's Basics' Name: 'Anastasia Stark '''Age: '''15 '''District: '''13 '''Height: '''5'4 '''Weapons: '''Throwing Knives, Scythe, Slingshot 'Appearence Slim and petite in stature, Anastasia has straight, platinum blonde hair that falls to just past her chest. It is often worn in two plaits, though she does also like to wear it in two bunches or loose at times too. She also has pale skin, and a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. 'Personality' Anastasia is very headstrong and confident, though can come off as quite childish and naive too. 'Backstory' Anastasia Stark was born to two miners in District 13 who were famous for making graphite into an extraordinary material; pencil lead. Due to this newfound fame, Anastasia grew up pretty well-off from most of the other kids in District 13. But then again, in the underground district, no one is perfectly sane. Take Anastasia for example. You would think that a only child of some of the most well-off people in the district would be perfectly fine and normal. But there was one thing about Anastasia that was off. The little girl kept on having nightmares of the weirdest sort. Her nightmares contained scary monsters that no one has ever seen before. Sure, every kid had seen scary monsters, but Anastasia always thought that they were real to her. Every monster, Anastasia thought, existed in the real world. In order to cover up this fear, Anastasia learned how to headstrong and make smart decisions in dangerous and risky situations. The main reason why Anastasia learned to cover up her fear is because she didn't want to reveal her weakness to any enemies she may encounter. But, at the ripe old age of fifteen, Anastasia was reaped to participate in the Hunger Games with no one volunteering to take her place in the games. Anastasia knew that the time had come for her to hide her fear of monsters like never before. 'Strengths' Anastasia is very light on her feet, and is particularly good at making decisions in tricky situations. She is also very headstrong which should help her, and remarkabley intelligent, able to pick out edible plants and flowers very easily. Finally, she is very savvy in general, and can think well on her feet. 'Weaknesses' Partly due to her frame she is not a very good hand to hand combat fighter, or particularly strong either. She is also a very weak swimmer, and somewhat unexperianced with any other weapons than the ones listed. Finally, other tributes will probably underestimate her, which may well be a weakness as she will most likely be overlooked in general. 'Song Inspiration' If Anastasia had a song inspiration at all, it's probably this one. Lines that inspired her: Get along with the voices inside my head - This explains that in order for Anastasia to control her fear, she has to get along with not only her fears, but her nightmares as well. Wanted to be left alone in public - Anastasia has never been one to ask for help, but instead wants to be independent. Cause you'll never know when it could all be over tomorrow - This explains that Anastasia could be killed in the Hunger Games the first day she enters the arena, she could be killed One day I'll walk amongst you a regular civilian - This explains how maybe one day, Anastasia could be regular and not have nightmares of monsters Category:District 13 Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sambaroses's Tributes